The Angel of Death and The Demon of Life
by Msvampireprincess29
Summary: Once again not good at summaries but please give it a chance. Says Butch and Buttercup but focuses on all couples.
1. Destructive Angels and Helpful Demons

_**Yo guys. I got this idea while reading my little angel. I believe was the name of that story. I still have to review it but anyway. I hope you guys enjoy this chappie. I don't anything but the plot and the OCs.**_

* * *

**No one's P.O.V**

Have you ever gonna against your own nature? If your nature evil and were born to be evil. You would just be evil wouldn't you? Or would you fight against it? If you were angel would you commit sins anyway even though they're wrong? If you were a demon would you help people even though you should hurt them?

These are the types of things that I asked myself when I was growing up... We're all labeled when were born based on what we are. If your human you're considered weak. If your angel you're considered beautiful and pure. If your a demon you're considered evil and ugly.

This is how we've always been labeled but what if it was different? This is a story an example of how eight people proved with help of others along the way that these are nothing but labels and are not always right. I love this story and I hope you will too.

* * *

**Butch's P.O.V**

I laughed as I flew around the room my white and black wings destroying everything I passed by. I loved every second it. "Butch!" My mom yelled as she flew after me looking extremely pissed and shocked.

"Your an angel! You should be behaving like this!" My mom hissed at me as I rolled my eyes and ingored her.

I'm not an angel. I mean my parents are angels and I may have angel wings and a halo but I hate being called an angel. I makes me weak and like I have to be good all the time! Well guess what? I refuse to be good and that's not going to change.

Brick and Boomer are just as bad as me just not directly in public like me because they know how pissed that makes mom but I don't care. I'm going to show who I am and how I really act no matter where I am.

* * *

**Bubbles' P.O.V**

I giggled as I skipped ahead on my daddy and sisters. I bumped into a nice man making him drop his things. He was a demon just like me. I smiled and leaned down to help him.

"Sorry sir." I said softly hoping he would forgive me. He stared wide eyed at me then started beating me with his cane.

"Get your flithy hands off of my stuff you disrespectful young girl. Go straight to hell with no hope of becoming the devils helpers along with your family as well." The old demon man hissed as he snatched his stuff out of my hands and walked away while glaring at me.

"Bubbles!" My Daddy hissed as he grabbed my arm yanked me along with him and my sisters. My Daddy actually loved how nice and polite I am but when I do it in public he becomes extremely mad at me.

'No demon should ever be nice!' He would always yell at me. My sisters are really nice too they just know how to hide better than me but I don't like hiding who I am.

I want to be free to be me no matter what.

* * *

**Buttercup's P.O.V**

Bubbles is beyond stupid. No she's nice and all but she can't just help old demon men. It would be different if he was a human because a human wouldn't be able to tell she's a demon.

How demon children show respect for their elders and get told their growing up nicely is by lying, cheating, stealing, etc.

The type of stuff that would piss human parents off and make them want to dis own their child. Bubbles just doesn't understand that. I'm nice but I'm good at covering it up and acting like an asshole. It's not a problem for me at all.

Mostly because I like to kick people's asses especially when I'm mad naturally but I got to admit that sometimes I wish that I could be nice without being yelled at or getting a pole/cane swung at my head.

Blossom wants that a little more than me though because she has tomorrow keeping mean instead of nice. My Dad secretly loved the fact that my sisters and I came out nice and with to his surprise manners.

Though he doesn't like other people seeing so when we show it in public we get punished harshly without a second thought.

That's why Bubbles is stupid and as far as anyone else knows. I'm my dad's best daughter and growing into a beautiful and cruel young demon. I rolled my eyes I really don't care but I do one thing. I love getting all the attention but attention for being a fake isn't exactly what I pictured...

* * *

**Blossom's P.O.V**

I hate pretending to be a jerk. Buttercup is awesome at it and you can clearly tell by the way everyone swarms her whenever we go out. I'm not a jerk and I'm not good at pretending to be one and I will admit that. I suck at being fake.

I love learning though. That's why I try to always be doing homework no matter what. It's how I express myself. It's a way to show who I am and be considered different or even special without having to be mean or cruel to someone because I just don't have that in me.

I can't stand hurting people's feelings. If they hurt me or they pissed me or I just don't like them then it's not a problem at all...but being rude to people I don't know for no reason. I just can't bring myself to do that. It just feels wrong. You can call me a wimp or a loser if you want too. I don't care.

I can't do it and I admit that takes alot of guts just admitting that to myself and you've got to admit it. You know you've lied to yourself and plenty of other people so you have to give me some credit.

Honesty isn't really looked like a good trait for a demon so I can only be honest with myself. I've been forced to lie a couple of times because I didn't want to disappoint my father. That's it and will be the only reason I ever lie to a person.

I hate lying more than I hate a failing test grade and I really hate failing test grades. Their like nightmares. I don't see how Buttercup can get F's and not care at all but that's her and this is me. Or at least who I'm pretending to be...

* * *

**Brick's P.O.V**

Ugh. Butch is such an idiot. Mother is beyond pissed because of him. I'm so sick tried of pretending. Just as tired at him but I respect mother's wishes of not showing our dark side in public.

I love destroying things just as much as Butch and Boomer do but my mother has worked so hard and despite the fact that we're "different" than the average angels. She loves us with all heart.

Even knowing that her sons might as well be demons. Boomer is the best at hidding it though. Sometimes I think Boomer might actually be comfortable with not destroying things in public like he's more like an angel than a demon.

Sometimes I feel like my mother is greatful for that. Having at least one of us come out the way angels should. Not wanting to destroy everything in our paths.

Sometimes Butch makes jokes about it. Saying that three other people got mixed up with us when the time came for us to be born. That we were suppossed to be born into demons bodies and the other three in our angel bodies.

Just the thought makes me laugh. Like we would ever find demons in the same position as us. As if...but what if we did? Then what? I can't help but wonder that...

* * *

**Boomer's P.O.V**

I don't mind being an angel. I really don't like destroying everything in my path. I like to help people but every once in a while I like to smash through a few things or mess up something but nothing serious.

My mommy says she's greatful that I'm not like my brothers. It makes me feel special but sad for them at the same time and my mommy. Will things ever change?

Will my brothers ever meet someone like them? If they do what will happen? I wonder if their will even be someone like me...

* * *

**_All done! I hope you guys like it! I'll only update if I get reviews. Bye! ^-^_**


	2. The Angel and The Demon meet

_**Yo! Sorry for the wait but I'm back. I don't own anything but the plot and the OCs now please enjoy this chappie.**_

* * *

**Buttercup's P.O.V**

I sighed and stretched as I got ready to go for a jog. I didn't have school today luckily. Now my dad and my sisters along with me are living in the human world. So being nice is no longer frowned upon because they don't know were demons. So Bubbles is happier and you could say that we all feel a little better.

I smiled slightly to myself as I pulled on a sweat shirt with matching pants. I'm glad that my sisters are a lot happier and more free. I would never admit it out loud but in almost very way. I worry about my sisters and put them first. I walked down stairs after the smell of pancakes that was making my mouth water.

I stepped into the kitchen to find a humming and smiling Bubbles dancing around the kitchen as she cooked. I laughed at the sight she's rarely this happy but ever since we moved she just seems happier and happier each day. She's wearing a blue summer dress with matching two-inch wedges. Her hair still in her trade mark curly pigtails only now they ended at her hips.

Bubbles hair has grown a lot it's still longer than mine but my hair as grown too. It goes pass my shoulder ending at the small in my back and a little below my shoulder when I put it in a pony tail. Bubbles hair ends just below her ass when doesn't have it in her usual pigtails.

"Bubbles is breakfast almost ready?" I asked as Bubbles stopped dancing and twirling for a minute to look at me and smile.

"Not just yet but your part of breakfast is ready if that's what your really wondering." Bubbles giggled as she piled four pancakes on a plate along with about ten stripes of bacon and placed it in front where I sat at the table.

My mouth watered. Bubbles really can read me like a book. "Thanks Bubbles. It looks great as always. Almost too good to eat." I said before digging in and destroying it all in under five minutes. What? I said _almost_ too good to eat.

Bubbles giggled and take my plate when I finished. "Your very welcome Buttercup and thank you." Bubbles giggled as she started watching the dishes as I stood up from the table Blossom came downstairs with the Professor.

"Good Morning Buttercup, Bubbles." The Professor said with a bright smile.

"Good Morning Buttercup, Bubbles." Blossom said with a small but equally bright smile on her face. Blossom was in a pair of pink shorts and a short pink tank top with her pink slippers. She was staying home and I knew she was because she was in her stay at home clothes.

The Professor was eating Blossom was in the living room reading... God she's a nerd and on top of it she has no life reading on a friday? Really? (No offense to the people who read on Fridays or the weekends) That's Blossom for you so boring it painful to be in the same room as her at times. -_-'

I got up as Bubbles washed the dishes but frozen when I saw my youngest sister Star at the top of the stairs. She was wearing a black and yellow tank top that ended right above her belly button with black and yellow matching bell-bottom jeans. She even had on her favorite pair of high-heeled boots that were black with yellow stars going down her leg. They came to all the way up to her knee.

She called it her performance outfit but I never paid it much attention. I just don't understand why she wearing it. Suddenly her eyes started glowing the lights dimmed as all sorts of neon like colors flashed across the room as music started to play in the background. I knew Blossom was pissed when I heard her slam her book close. She hated having her reading interrupted but when she saw Star her anger was replaced with curiosity.

Star smiled as she waited for everyone's attention to be on her. Believe it or not Star is the shyest out of everyone in this room but for some reason her whole point of view on things was flipped when she got up on stage. She wanted to be the center of attention and everyone's eyes on her but if she were anywhere else not about to sing or dance and not on a stage. She would do anything to make sure your not looking at her.

Shakespeare by Miranda Cosgrove

_I saw you there  
So beautiful__  
You stopped and stared  
So magical_

_Then you asked me for my name  
And we took an uptown train  
Before you leave, get up to go  
I wanna know  
_

She smiled as she slide down the railing landing in front of me landing gracefully on her feet. Her long and thick side pony tail still swaying from her sudden movement towards me.

_Do you like  
Shakespeare  
Jeff Buckley  
Watching movies on Sunday  
Do you like  
kissing  
When it's raining  
Making faces in the station  
Do you like  
_

_I need to know  
What do you like  
Before you go  
_

She danced around the table to Bubbles pulling her from the dishes making her dance with her. Bubbles giggled and danced happily with Star.

_You walk me home  
So wonderful  
It starts to snow  
It's incredible  
_

_Now we're walking up my street  
And you slowly turn to me  
You're three inches from my lips  
But before we do this  
_

Bubbles smiled widely as Star started to play with her hair. Something told me Bubbles knew what line was coming next because she started nodding her head happily as if Star had already started singing the question.

_Do you like  
Shakespeare  
Jeff Buckley  
Watching movies on Sunday  
Do you like  
kissing  
When it's raining  
Making faces in the station  
Do you like  
_

___I need to know  
What do you like  
Before you go  
Oh_ _Oh_

Star slowly let go of Bubbles hands drifting away from her to Bubbles displeasure. I could tell because her face fell for a second but she just giggled and shook it off as Star head to Blossom.

___Show me the  
place where you come from  
And the places you dream of  
I wanna know  
everything you are  
But before we get that far  
_

_____What do you like  
I need to know  
What do you like  
Before you_ _go_

Star grabbed a hold of Blossom's hand and Blossom smiled happily know what line comes next and actually yelled out yes to my surprise then start ran towards the kitchen table as Dad got up and handed Bubbles' his plate.

_____You do like Shakespeare  
Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah  
Just you and me on Sunday  
Oh_ _Oh_

Star jumped up on the table shocking my dad but he didn't seem mad about it as she stretched out her arms singing out loudly and proudly the next lines of the song. Her beautiful voice echoing off the walls as she sang her heart out. The sound waves that she gave off hitting me and making me instantly happy even if I didn't want to be.

_____Cause I like Shakespeare  
(Jeff Buckley  
Watching movies on Sunday)  
Yeah Yeah Yeah  
(Kissing  
When it's raining  
Making faces in the station  
Do you like)  
Yeah Yeah Yeah_ _Yeah_

I smiled as I jogged along the road thinking of how happy my sisters and I have really become coming to the human world. I mean Star has sung for us in forever. Not since Pre-K but her voice is still beautiful. It's matured a lot over the years. I smiled remembering her mini performance and her dancing around.

Her dancing as gotten better too... Maybe she secretly practiced or something. I bumped into someone and fell to the ground I was a bit shocked because this is the human I'm naturel strong than humans so if I bump into one no matter how strong I should budge and if anyone is falling it's them not me. What gives?! I looked up and gasped the man staring down at me was so handsome like an angel.

* * *

**Butch's P.O.V**

I was out on my daily jog when I bumped into a girl and sent her to the ground. I looked down at her and my breath caught in my throat. I've never such a beautiful girl before she looked like a goddess. Beautiful, cute, adorable, hot, and sexy all at the same time. It was hard to look at anything else but her...

She slowly looked up at me and I felt myself fall harder for this stranger as I stared into her beautiful emerald-green eyes. She had my heart already and I didn't even know her. Suddenly I felt the huge to be nice like an angel should even though that's not me at all. "I'm sorry Miss. Let me help you up." I said polite as I lifted her to her feet. Using her hands.

Wow her hands are so fucking soft. I wanted to keep holding on to them but let go thinking she might not like that. Wait? What! I've never cared about what a girl thinks or likes before! What the fuck is wrong with me? Get it together Butch! "Thank you." She said softly with a small smile as if she was trying to see if she could trust me.

"Well I better get going it's getting dark." She whispered as she started to walk past me.

"Wait!" I said a little louder than I wanted too... Crap she probably thinks I'm all clingy know...

"What is it?" She asked as she turned around lucky she didn't seem to notice how clingy and slightly creep I just made myself sound...

"What's your name?" I asked curiously as she smirked and turned completely towards me.

"Buttercup." She said calmly for some reason that named suited her maybe because I've always thought Buttercups are really beautiful flowers and she's really beautiful.

"What's yours?" Buttercup asked raising an eyebrow at me.

"Butch." I said as Buttercup slightly smiled again.

"Well Butch I got to go." Buttercup said as she started to leave again. I had to stop her somehow!

"Wait!" I said again this times she looked a little annoyed.

"Yes?" Buttercup said as she rose an eyebrow.

"Umm Can I get your number so we can you know talk again?" I asked as she smirked at me.

She walked towards me stopping right in front of me.

"You have paper and a pen?" Buttercup asked as I pulled it out and watched her write her number down along with her name.

"There's my number. Anything else?" Buttercup asked curiously as I smiled at her.

"Yeah just one thing." I said as she sighed

"What is it?" Buttercup asked

"This." I whispered before kissing her she stood there in shock but she was breathless when I pulled away.

"Until we meet again beautiful." I whispered before I jogged away. Her lips felt amazing on mine. I can't wait to call her tonight and see her again. But something told me something about her was off... I just ignored and happily jogged all the way home only thinking of Buttercup...

* * *

_**Yo! I hope you guys liked it! I'm sorry it took so long for me update. Please review and tell me what you think! Bye! ^-^**_


	3. Girl Talk

_**New chappie! I own the plot and OCs. Enjoy.**_

* * *

**Buttercup's P.O.V**

I walked into the house blushing. That handsome guy kissed me. I should have slapped but he just looked so damn cute and he's such a good kisser. I think I stood there just staring into the distant while touching my lips for twenty minutes. I never really believed in love at first sight but I'm starting to think it might be possible...

I was suddenly snapped out of my thoughts by a voice. "Butterfly? Hello? Is anyone home?" Star asked as she gently patted my cheeks and forehead. I looked at her and shook my head to snap out of my trance. "Yeah someone is home and I have to tell you something." I said as I grabbed her and dragged her upstairs into my room.

Once we were both in it. I closed and locked the door. "Alright. What is it? Come on. Dish the dirt. You locked the door so it must be serious! Am I the only on who gets to know?" Star asked happily as she sat down on my bed while looking at me like I was the most interesting person in the world to her right now.

"It's a guy and yeah. At least until something else happens." I said as Star smiled and yanked me down to the bed. "A guy? What's his name? And what do you mean something else? Did something already happen?" Star asked with a gasp. The questions were flying out of her mouth it took a minute for me to understand them nevertheless answer them.

"His name is Butch and yeah something happened." I said as I blushed lightly and Star started freaking out. "You for a tomboy. You get pretty girl when boys are brought up." I said teasingly as Star blushed and frowned at me. "You know I can't help it. Romance is my weakness." Star whispered as she gripped her chest and playfully placed her hand on her forehead.

Then proceeded to pretend to pass out on my bed. "You need personal help." I laughed as Star stuck her tongue out at me. "Don't hate me cause I'm beautiful." She sang making me roll my eyes and laugh. "Don't laugh. You know it's true." Star said with a smile.

"No question that this girl's a ten." I sang as Star smiled. "Don't hate me cause I'm beautiful." She sang happily while hugging me and making us sway until we fell on our backs laughing. "We're too silly." I gasped out between laughter. "I know right. I kind of love that about us though." Star said with a smile.

I laughed and grinned. "Me too. I'm so glad your singing often now." I said as Star smiled and looked at me making a playful shocked look. "I'm singing more? Really? I didn't even notice." Star giggled as I shoved her playful. "Right." I said rolling my eyes.

Star laughed and sat up smiling at me. "Okay. Okay. It's time to get serious. Tell me about this guy. What happened between you and him already?" Star asked curiously as I blushed a bit again. "Well he kissed me." I whispered as Star shoot up. "And you let him?!" Star asked in shock.

"Well yeah and I kind of... kissed him back..." I whispered causing my sister to gasp even louder. Suddenly my phone vibrated I quickly pulled it out and read the message. **Message: Hey beautiful ;) It's Butch. I was trying to wait to text you but I really want to talk to you. I can't stop thinking about the way your soft lips felt pressed against mine. **

My face turned bright red. I could tell by how hot the room suddenly felt. "Butterfly? Are you okay? What's wrong?" Star asked curiously further assuring me that my face was probably redder than the fires of hell. I shyly looked up at my sister. "It's him." I whispered as my sister tilted her head.

"Huh? Is that you met really that hot? To the point to wear your thinking dirty things about him right in front of me?" Star asked curiously while gasping. "What?! No!" I yelled as I quickly showed her the text message on my phone. She took a second to read then she smiled at me.

"Butterfly?" She whispered as I looked at her. She smirked and raised as eyebrow as she started to giggle. "You gave him your number?! Damn you work fast! Your turning into a female player, aren't you?" Star asked while smirking at me. My face turned bright red.

"No! It was just spur of the moment and he wouldn't let me leave. He said he wanted to be able to talk to me again so..." I rambled as Star's smirk didn't waver. "You know what? Never mind just get out." I said making Star bust out laughing. "Don't be mad because you can't explain yourself." Star said as I frowned and pointed towards the door.

"Alright! Alright! I'm going don't shoot me. I'm glad you found someone." Star said with a smile as I rolled my eyes. "Yeah I bet you are. You better be prepared. I'm gonna tease you so much more than you teased me when you find someone." I said seriously making Star stop at the door.

"Good luck with that. I'm never going to find someone." Star said calmly with a bit of a frown. I frowned and shook my head. "Everyone finds someone eventually." I said not liking Star's suddenly change in mood. "Well not me." Star said as she looked at me.

Her eyes looked so sad but she was smiling. "I'm going to be forever alone and even if I do find someone. I'll turn him down. I don't want love. I don't deserve it." Star said calmly before walking out of my room without another word or even letting me say something.

Star I thought with a frown as I slowly turned back to my phone. I reread Butch's message while thinking about Star. Then I got an idea. I quickly responded to Butch. **Me: Hey Butch :D I can't stop thinking about it either / Are you free to go to the skate park tomorrow?**

**Butch: I'm free to go anywhere with you babe at anytime ;) Me: Great! :D Could you bring a friend though? Cause I was planning on bring this girl with me... Butch: Let me guess. She's one of the lonely people who thinks love will never come her? Me: How did you know? :O**

**Butch: Just a lucky guess. I know someone just like that and he likes to skate. I'll get him to come with me so she can meet him. Me: Awesome! :) Your the best! ;) I'll bring her and she roller skates but she's amazing. She can skate the ramps with easy on them.**

**Butch: Hmm she must have some really skills. Cool. I'm sure he'll love her. Me: I hope he does :) Oh but don't tell him about the her or... Butch: or you coming? Got it. I'll just keep a surprise from him. We can just act like we bumped into each other and leave them alone and hope for the best.**

**Me: Butch... Did I tell you that your the best? Butch: lol. Yeah. Me: Well I take it back. Butch:... Me: YOUR FUCKING AWESOME! I love you! Butch: You l-love me? Me: Oh erm... Yeah... In a friendship kind of way. I'll see you tomorrow at 2:00 pm okay? Butch: Yeah... Alright.**

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

_**What do you guys think of this chappie? Like? Hate? Let me know! Review! Love ya ;) Bye-Bye! ^^ ~Msvampireprincess29**_


End file.
